dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Guarda do Leão
A Guarda do Leão (The Lion Guard, no original) é uma série animada de televisão desenvolvida por Ford Riley com base no filme O Rei Leão, da Disney. A série foi primeiro transmitida como um filme de televisão, intitulado ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar,'' (A Guarda do Leão: Um Novo Rugido no Brasil e A Guarda do Leão: O Regresso do Rugido em Portugal) no Disney Channel, no dia 22 de novembro de 2015 nos Estados Unidos, e começou a ser exibida como uma série de TV no dia 15 de janeiro, de 2016, no Disney Junior e Disney Channel. Ele é a segunda série de televisão baseada em O Rei Leão, a primeira foi Timão & Pumba (1995-1998). A Guarda do Leão é uma sequência de O Rei Leão e uma meia-sequência para o filme de 1998, O Rei Leão II: o Reino de Simba.''Estreou no Brasil em 17 de abril de 2016 e em Portugal a 18 de abril do mesmo ano. E também é apresentado pelo bloco Mundo Disney pelo SBT. Em março de 2016, foi anunciado que a série foi renovada para uma segunda temporada. Enredo A série gira em torno de Kion, filho de Simba e Nala, o irmão mais novo de Kiara e o príncipe das Terras do Reino, que, como segundo filho do Rei Leão, torna-se o líder da Guarda do Leão, uma equipe de animais que protegem as Terras do Reino e defende o Ciclo da Vida. Kion, junto com seus amigos Bunga o Ratel, Beshte o hipopótamo, Fuli a chita e Ono, a Garça, luta contra ameaças, principalmente, de uma hiena chamada Janja e seu clã, um casal de chacais chamados Goigoi e Reirei, um abutre chamado Mzingo e seu bando, um crocodilo chamado Makuu e os leopardos chamados Makucha e Mapigano. Elenco Personagens Episódicos '''Outras Vozes: 'Airam Pinheiro, Alice Lieban, Aline Ghezzi, Aline Guioli, Ana Helena de Freitas, Andrea Murucci, André Belizar, Arthur Valadares, Bruno Carnevale, Cadu Paschoal, Cafi Balloussier, Camila Maia, Carlos Comério, Cauê Campos, Christiane Louise, Christiane Monteiro, Daniel Carrarini, Daniel Müller, Daniel Simões, Dilma Machado, Duda Espinoza, Fábio Villa Verde, Fabrício Villa Verde, Felipe Mariano, Francisco Júnior, Gizza Machado, Guga Almeida, Guto Nejaim, Hannah Buttel, Helena Palomanes, Hércules Franco, Ícaro Amado, Isabella Koppel, Jéssica Vieira, José Santa Cruz, Lacarv, Larissa de Lara, Leonardo Serrano, Marcelo Grativol, Marcelo Mattos, Márcio Aguena, Mário Azevedo, Matheus Perissé, Nicole Mattos, Oscar Henriques, Pamella Rodrigues, Pedro Azevedo, Raul Labancca, Rita Lopes, Rodrigo Gomes, Rodrigo Oliveira, Ronalth Abreu, Stephanie Blue, Victoria Aguillera, Vinicius Barros, Wagner Follare, Wagner Torres, Wirley Contaifer, Yuri Calandrino. Créditos 'Música de Abertura: '''Lá Vem a Guarda do Leão - Douglas Luques Canções # "Call on the Guard ''- The Lion Guard # "O Dia foi Bonito Demais (It's a Beautiful Day) ''- Douglas Luques'' # "Zuka Zama ''- Luiz Felipe Mello'' # "A Noite está pra Atacar (Tonight We Strike) ''- Cláudio Galvan, Sérgio Stern'' # "O Que Fazer (Kion's Lament) ''- Arthur Salerno'' # "Lá Vem a Guarda do Leão (Here Comes The Lion Guard) ''- Douglas Luques'' # "Nós Somos Iguais (Sisi Ni Sawa) (We Are the Same) ''- Arthur Salerno e Jullie'' # "Não Deixe Feder (Don't Make a Stink) ''- Charles Emmanuel, Fernando Mendonça e Mauro Ramos'' # "Bunga o Sagaz (Bunga The Wise) ''- Fernando Mendonça, Mauro Ramos, Luiz Felipe Mello'' # "Para o Rei Fazer (Duties of the King) ''- Rodrigo Oliveira, Guilherme Briggs'' # "A Desculpa da Kiara (Kiara's Sorry) ''- Mariana Féo e Arthur Salerno'' # "Fora de Ação (Outta the Way) ''- Cláudio Galvan, Fred Mascarenhas e Anderson Coutinho'' # "Kupatana ''- Sylvia Salustti'' # "Estilo do Chacal (A Jackal Style) ''- Izabella Bicalho'' # "Eu Sou Assim (My Own Way) ''- Luiza Prochet'' # "Saúdem os Abutres (A Hail of Vultues) ''- Sérgio Stern e Ronalth Abreu'' # "Existe um Heroi (Hero Inside) ''- Raphael Oliveira'' # "Passáro de 1000 Vozes (Bird of 1000 Voices) ''- Alexandre Moreno , Cláudio Galvan, Léo Rabelo e Ricardo Telles'' # "Fuja Veloz (Panic & Run) ''- Cláudio Galvan'' # "Esperança (The Trail To Hope) ''- Mariana Féo'' # "Hakuna Matata ''- Guilherme Briggs, Fernando Mendonça, Luiz Felipe Mello, Mauro Ramos, Arthur Salerno, Mariana Féo'' # "Vida nas Terras do Reino (Life in the Pride Lands) ''- Yago Machado'' # "Novo Lar (We'll Make You Meal) - Izabella Bicalho e Ricardo Telles # "Tem o Rugido em Você (Find Your Roar)" - Leonardo LeGrant # "O Lamento do Chungu (Chungun's Lament)" - Anderson Coutinho # "Babuínos! (Baboons!)" - Luiza Prochet # "Cuidado com o Zimwi (Beware of the Zimwi)" - Pietro Mário # "Reinem os Leões (Lions Over All)" - Márcia Coutinho e Arthur Salerno # "Se Levante e Mostre (Stand Up, Stand Out)" - Luiz Felipe Mello, Isabelle Cunha e Yago Machado # "Kuishi Ni Kucheka" - Raphael Rossatto e Wirley Contaifer # "Passeando com Rei (When You Running From King)" - Luiz Felipe Mello # "O Herói Hadithi (Hadithi The Hero)" - Márcio Simões # "As Trilhas do Hipopótamo (Makin' Hippo Lanes)" - Yago Machado # "Um Picaboi e Eu (Tickbirds and Rhinos)" - Maurício Berger, Christiano Torreão # "Teke Ruka Teleza" - Luiz Felipe Mello # "Todos São Bem Vindos (Welcome to Summit)" - Guilherme Briggs e Rodrigo Oliveira # "Babuinos Saltimbancos (Travelling Baboon Show)" - Marcelo Torreão # "A Refeição (A Real Meal) - Taryn Szpilman e Guga Almeida # "Fujo - Leonardo LeGrant # "A Trilha da Honra (The Path of Honor) - Arthur Salerno e Guilherme Briggs # "Vamos Ter a Lenda (Bring Back a Legend) - Cláudio Galvan e Jorge Lucas # "Meu Dia Chegou (Today is My Day) - Lina Mendes # "Eu Já Planejei (I Have a Plan) - Ricardo Rosatto, Cláudio Galvan e Jorge Lucas # "Olhar o Lado Brilhante (Look on the Bright Side) - Yago Machado # "Três dos Tipos (Three of Kind) - Jill Vegas, Jéssica Ramalho, Jullie e Mariana Féo # "Nunca Vai Ser Uma de Nós (The Worst Hyena We Kwon) - Cláudio Galvan, Fred Mascarenhas e Anderson Coutinho # "Que Haja Paz (May There Be Peace) - Arthur Salerno, Luiz Felipe Mello, Luiza Prochet, Yago Machado e Charles Emmanuel Categoria:Séries da Disney Categoria:Desenhos Animados